Caperucita Verde
by Blossom Komatsu
Summary: "Hace mucho tiempo, había una chica mala y ruda, de belleza inigualable y actitud implacable..." Lo último que quería hacer Kaoru era leer cuentos a los niños, por suerte, la biblioteca cuenta con pocos libros infantiles y ella puede inventarse uno. Pobre niños, sufrirán un trauma. "Mejor que lo sepan así y no de otras formas". Escenas subidas de tono, se recomienda discreción.


Haro! Fic de las PPGZ, hacía rato extrañaba escribirlas, y encontré, por ahí, un fic bastante cómico y subido de tono, este! Disfruten!

...

Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls es de Toei Animation y Craig McCracken, el fic es mio.

0-0

 _ **Caperucita Verde**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La peor actividad que "Miyako la buena" podía proponer era leer cuentos a los niños. Y no me agradan los niños.

Por la escasez de libros infantiles en la biblioteca pública, debí escribir uno, Miyako estaba colaborando en el Asilo de Ancianos y Momoko castigada.

Ahora aclaro, CERO IDEAS.

Mi mente tan en blanco como las hojas donde escribir.

Que clase de cuento? Ni idea. Quizás la remasterización de uno viejo, (nunca fui buena inventando cosas, excepto mentiras) que todo el mundo debe leer, que todo el mundo debe saber y que todo el mundo debe conocer:

 **Caperucita Roja**

Y que sé yo del color rojo? Nada, el rojo es de Brick, no mio. Bueno, de colores apoyo el verde.

Sin dar mas vueltas, el cuento es una linda y cruda versión de la tierna niña que lleva pasteles a su abuelita en medio de un peligroso bosque.

 _"Había una vez hace mucho tiempo_ , suena cliché y eso pero así comienzan los cuentos, _una chica ruda y mala_ (creían que sería una chica rubia de trenzas que anda cual tarada en un bosque peligroso por que su madre vaga no quiere ver a la abuela? Ah no amigos, acá no) _que no quería hacer sus tareas y por eso la castigaron con ir a visitar a la abuela que vivía del otro lado del bosque oscuro, peligroso y lleno de bestias. Pero a ella no le preocupaban, era la mas fuerte del pueblo! Del país! Del continente! Del...! Bueno, sólo del pueblo por que jamás salió de allí._

 _Tomó un par de magdalenas, les puso miel, llenó la botella de vino_ (por que vino si tiene 14 años? Yo que sé, cada quién toma lo que guste) _y fue a lo de la abuela._

 _En el bosque, como estaba con auriculares, no sintió a una presencia venir cerca de la bifurcación de caminos, uno largo y otro corto. Y era el lobo._

 _Pero no cualquier lobo, este era jodidamente atractivo, con su cabello negro cubriéndole el ojo derecho, ambos de color verde y si, era muy guapo ese lobo._

 _Mayor que Caperucita, pícaro y alto, la abordó._

 _\- Hola señorita- la aludida lo vio enfrente suyo y paró la música- A donde va?_

 _\- No te incumbe, metiche. No tienes algo mas interesante que hacer que molestar a gente que camina por un bosque peligroso?_

 _\- No, casualmente eres lo mas interesante que tengo para hacer._

 _\- Que triste vida._

 _\- Capaz..._

 _Quedaron en silencio un rato, ella tratando de buscar una salida que lo rodee y él, pues... de evitarlo._

 _\- Muévete._

 _\- Intenta cruzar el bosque, señorita?_

 _\- Quizás...- dijo yendo hacia uno de los caminos._

 _\- Y quizás yo le diga que ese camino no es- ella, ajena a la mentira, iba al camino corto, aquel que terminaba justo frente a la casa de la abuela._

 _\- Sólo verificaba, ya sé que es el otro._

 _Sonrió. Caía redondita en su trampa._

 _\- Bueno, si va a seguir verificando caminos será mejor que le guíe, no es así?_

 _\- Que planeas?- sus ojos tratando de descifrar la brillante mirada del lobo._

 _\- Nada mas que su seguridad, señorita._

 _\- Bien pero A UN METRO MIO, entiendes?_

 _\- No, vamos- dijo con simpleza._

 _\- Espera, que?!_

 _-0-0-_

 _El Lobo y Caperucita caminaron un largo trecho oscuro, incapaz de ver sus manos, Caperucita le tomó la mano por inercia pura. Mientras el viera todo bien, cierto?_

 _Él puso su sonrisa mas satisfecha viendo a la pequeña aferrarse, una presa asustada es mas fácil de capturar, y que linda presa..._

 _Apretujó mas la gran mano del lobo, algo en ese lugar le hacía preocupar, él la afecta tanto? Mejor no ver, oculta en el pecho del lobo._

 _"Es muy linda" y puso su brazo sobre ella, luego el otro "Es adictiva, hasta aquí arriba llega su aroma a verbena"_

 _Iba a enloquecer, sin duda alguna iba a enloquecer, esa chica tan pequeña y descarada, deliciosa y tentadora, entre sus brazos aguardando quien sabe que. Como se oiría gimiendo debajo suyo?_

 _Era peligroso, un predador a su lado listo para atacar, devorar y no dejar sobras. El sudor congelado bajó por su espalda al compás de un corazón acelerado y las manos ávidas del lobo, recorriéndola._

 _Cuestión de tiempo para que ella soltara un suspiro tras otro, los besos de él bajaron por su cuello hasta encontrar el borde la molesta ropa. Celosamente, quiso aventurarse en el cuello de ella un poco mas, cada rincón posible y besar con fuerza._

 _No sólo su lengua estaba ansiosa por conocer el mundo debajo de la caperuza, desesperado, en medio del oscuro y peligroso bosque, el lobo guiaba a Caperucita._

 _Jamás besó a un chico, necesitaba parar, un descanso, sus piernas no dan para mas. Todo el aire escapando en forma de gemidos, él la enloquecía, expandiendo un calor adictivo y excitante en cada rincón de ella._

 _Y él necesitaba besarla, besar esa roja y delicada boca, delineando las ganas._

 _No iba a privarse de un placer tan poco banal, disfrutando centímetro por centímetro de su hermosa boca, la que a nada de insultarlo, sólo haría que quiera mas._

 _-0-0-_

 _Sin entender como besar con exactitud, dejaba al lobo guiarla._

 _\- Que linda...- y otro suspiro mas escapó de Caperucita, nunca le dijeron "linda"._

 _En un par de horas él supo conquistarla, la embriagó de amor. De placer._

 _Pero la abuela que? Que se pudra la vieja, tenía un momento increíblemente enloquecedor, no lo dejaría por una vieja que quizás no llegue viva a mañana._

 _Caperucita se derretía a cada segundo debajo del lobo, apenas hacer un sutil movimiento de cadera, él supo que ella quería mas. Y si le daba paso tendría mas._

 _Mas y de sobra, ella jamás olvidará que el Lobo Feroz la acecha en el bosque, y de noche, no tendrá mas opción que recaer de nuevo en él._

 _Su segura sensación de placer inigualable._

 _Nadie mas que él será su dueño. Y ella su dueña._

 _Drogándose mutuamente, el uno con el otro, necesitando al lobo, necesitando a Caperucita._

 _Y no perdió un segundo mas al verla muerta de placer debajo suyo._

 _Como terminó así? Dejando su corazón y cuerpo al desnudo de un desconocido._

 _No, no es un desconocido, algo dentro suyo recuerda al lobo._

 _Y tras un largo y profundo beso, dejó al lobo desatar su caperuza."_

Que diablos escribí? Es una historia erótica! Y se suponía que la leeré a los niños, no? Que mas da, mejor que lo sepan así y no de **otros** modos.

 _"Debajo era aún mas hermosa de lo que el exterior permite ver. Su piel blanca y suave temblaba de pudor, lo que guardaba con mas recelo estaba a punto de dárselo al Lobo Feroz._

 _Quería marcarla para él solo, que ningún hombre o bestia la creyera suya, le pertenecería a como de lugar, eternamente si fuese necesario._

 _Y dejó que los instintos de millones de años lo guiaran a través del frágil e impulsivo cuerpo de Caperucita."_

\- KAORU MATSUBARA! QUE RAYOS ESCRIBISTE, MUJER DESEQUILIBRADA?!- mierda, Miyako.

\- Tú no estabas con los viejos?

\- Oh si, **estaba** , pero recordé que ibas a escribir un cuento y quise venir a ver, PERO JAMÁS PENSÉ QUE ESCRIBIRÍAS UNA HISTORIA ERÓTICA DE CAPERUCITA ROJA!

\- Verde, Caperucita Verde.

\- COMO MIERDA SEA! Dame eso!- de mala gana, por que estaba divirtiéndome con la historia.

Miraba mi escrito con curiosidad, algo mas para decir? Pequeña Miyako?

\- Sabes, en parte me da pena quemar esto, por que tienes un talento impresionante para escribir, Kaoru.

\- Como sea.

Y fui por mi merienda.

...

 **Seis Meses Después.**

\- MIYAKO!

\- Si?

\- Tú publicaste el cuento de Caperucita con una cuenta con mi nombre y sin MI PERMISO?!

\- Aish, y hasta ahora te das cuenta...

\- MENDIGA PERRA METIDA!

.

.

.

Y? Divertido? Esa Kaoru es una loquilla, me encanta jajaja.

Reviews?


End file.
